


Show Me What Them Eyes Do

by Snapdragonia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapdragonia/pseuds/Snapdragonia
Summary: After shattering their previous record for ‘orgasms per weekend’ during Tao’s period two months in a row, Tao gets curious.





	Show Me What Them Eyes Do

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the MODS for this awesome new fest, to my beta who is truly a force of good in this world, and my PROMPTER, for being awesome and having GREAT TASTE.
> 
> Warnings: vampirism, period sex, genital piercings, sex while tipsy, characters being horny reckless idiots smh

Tao had never tried something quite this reckless before. She’d pushed the rules, the careful boundaries— of course she had. They were objectively good rules, ones meant to keep her safe and human and alive, but when you have an advantage this good… rules are easy to break.

That’s not to say she wasn’t a little nervous about it, even with the bottle of wine she’s been sipping through the evening as she gets ready. The rim of her glass is printed red with the curve of her lip as she pouts into the bathroom mirror. 

Hair up? So her neck is on display, even more cheeky given what she’s about to do. Or loose and dark around her face, a soft counterpoint to the hard lines of the black leather wrap dress she’s chosen for the occasion. Tao grins a little madly, baring her teeth into the mirror and giggling. She imagines them predator-sharp and shivers, remembering the cold tease of Jongdae’s teeth against her neck. Fuck soft and subtle. 

Tao checks her phone, her stomach swooping as she sees the time— it’d been dark for nearly three hours already, it’s almost time. It wasn’t every weekend that Jongdae invited her to one of _her_ bars, but they’d been often enough in the five months since they met that Tao knew what she might expect. It’s all very standard nightlife, except, vampires. Tao recalls the blood bar she had met Jongdae in as she sweeps her hair up into a loose knot at the base of her neck, tugging free a few small pieces to frame her face. She expects the lights will be just a little lower than usual, the music just a bit louder, the people a touch too beautiful, too hungry, and the bathroom a literal nightmare. 

The clattering of her phone pulls her attention away from perfecting the arch of her brow. It’s Jongdae.

_You sure you don’t want me to just pick you up? I’m on my way there._

Tao bites at her lip, the reckless grin returning. She has to time this right, if she wants to make it inside before Jongdae notices the condition she’s in, and there’s no way Jongdae will miss the fact that she’s bleeding in the confines of a cab. 

_dont come I'm not ready!!! I’ll see you there <3 <3 _

Her message pings to _Read_ immediately and Tao rolls her eyes, picturing Jongdae sitting in her cab, staring intently at the slowly blinking dots that let Jongdae know she was responding. What a freak. 

_I have to show up tonight but I don’t want to stay very late… I missed you this week…_

Tao leans into the counter, eyes slipping shut as she basks in the rush of anticipation and arousal pushing up her spine, and leaves Jongdae on read. She’s counting on it. 

 

—

 

Sitting in the back of her own cab, Tao takes a moment to consider exactly how reckless she’s being, and for what. She’s never been smart really, with how she falls into people, presses closer and closer until there’s nowhere to go. Tao sighs, shoving the thought aside. At least she knows she's being horny and irresponsible— that counts for something, right? For all of Jongdae’s off-hand possessiveness, Tao’s tired of pressing closer, wants to push instead. She wants to see that inhuman control crack. She wants to be the one to push Jongdae spiraling into recklessness for once. She wants to see _something_ in those empty, flat black eyes. 

The lights of bars and restaurants and clubs flick by in a neon blur as they leave the city center, heading for old town. Five months. They’ve been orbiting each other for five months, after a hook-up-turned-date. Tao has known that she wants more since that first night.

Five months and five periods and Jongdae has her practically conditioned, her brain re-categorizing the cues and sensations of her period with the best sex she’s had in her life. Her knees are pressed tight together, as though that will do anything to slow the warm wetness she can already feel gathering between her legs. The soft shine of her dress wrapped artful and asymmetric around her creaks as she shifts in her seat, closing her eyes to savor the fluttering deep inside her. She has to make it inside the bar first, and the gauzy stretch of her tights will do little to slow the drip of blood down her thighs.

The building they pull up to is dark, a handful cars parked around the side, and little signs of life. It looks like it was a church in a past life. Tao snorts out a giggle. 

“You sure this is right?” The driver says, skepticism rather than concern in his voice. 

“Yeah, thanks a lot.” Tao grumbles back, gathering herself and stepping out. She freezes momentarily, feeling a warm lurch of blood down one thigh, and considers stepping right back inside the car and leaving. She grits her teeth and screams internally _This is a great idea, you’re just excited!!!!!!_ loudly enough that the feeling passes. She slams the door, her heart stuttering as the cab pulls away, taking her best shot at an easy way out with it. 

The gravel under her boots crunches loudly as she starts circling towards the back of the blood bar, where Jongdae should be waiting for her. Strictly speaking she would be hard pressed to get inside alone, but she’s managed it in the past, before she met Jongdae. Not when she was bleeding through her tights though, smelling like a literal snack. She shivers, reminding herself that this is the Plan.

“Taozi-ah!” Jongdae calls from the back entrance, waving a little. 

One of Tao’s knees gives a little, relief flooding her. Nothing bad will happen because Jongdae is here, and this is her world, and she has invited her in to play. 

“Chenchen~” Tao calls back, a little trill in her voice as she hurries to meet Jongdae. Jongdae is in her usual uniform, dark belted jeans and whatever button-up was closest. She wasn't even wearing earrings. Tao bites back the urge to demand Jongdae let her take them shopping for the nteenth time. Her hair looks extra messy tonight, bangs fluffed and tousled into her eyes. It does very little to soften her, her too-perfect skin and lean muscled frame. Tao’s gut tightens warmly in anticipation.

Tao’s eyes skip around, spotting a small handful of people around the unassuming entrance, waiting for their attention to turn to her. They don’t. One woman keeps blowing half-hearted smoke rings into the night air, her girlfriend pressed close under her jacket for warmth. 

“I thought I’d be waiting longer, you weren’t that far behind me after all.” Jongdae says, reaching out to grip Tao’s shoulder and pull her down into a hug. “You look so good.”

“Oh, good,” Tao says distractedly, bending down a bit to press their chests together, her skin buzzing, her heart wild as she waits for Jongdae to notice, to suck in a breath and pull back and promptly whisk them away to her apartment for the best fucking sex of her life. 

She doesn’t. 

“Are you good to go in?” Jongdae pulls back, her black eyes reflecting nothing, but searching hers curiously. 

“Uhh, yeah, lets go,” Again the wetness between her legs spills over, a thick spreading warmth that makes her falter and squeak, and still. Jongdae doesn’t notice. 

It’s just as she expected, inside. Jongdae tucks her hand around Tao’s elbow and they move slowly into the thick darkness of the building together. There is stained glass high high above, that once her eyes adjust, she can see glittering in dark jewel tones. If it wasn’t a blood bar, she thinks, it’d feel bizarrely empty, with the swept open spaces and most of the people tucked away into alcoves, set well away from the bar and small dance floor. It’s almost classy, if it weren’t for the loud thrum of ambiguous EDM.

Jongdae leads her towards the bar, nodding to a man Tao vaguely recognizes, his face pointed and perfected to an almost feminine extreme. Tao shivers involuntarily, pressing closer to Jongdae. Jongdae squeezes against her more tightly, quirking an eyebrow. 

Tao shakes her head, brushing it off quickly. It was louder than she remembered, and while she _knew_ Jongdae would hear her if she spoke normally, it still felt weird. She huffs, leaning in to Jongdae's neck. “I want a shot first. Do shots with me?” 

Jongdae’s teeth flash in the low light and she steers them to the bar, waving down its tender.Tao watches them speak, not bothering to strain to hear the order, the inflections of Jongdae’s voice just barely noticeable where she’s pressed into Jongdae’s side. Tao rubs her knees together absently, feeling the soft rasp of her sheer tights and wondering, slightly hysterically, if she would be bloody to her knees before they left. 

Tao startled a little with the feel of Jongdae’s breath against her ear, voice pitched low over the music. “Thanks for meeting me here, I really missed you.” Jongdae’s hand settled gently on her hip, following the asymmetrical swoop of leather wrapped across her stomach, up to her ribs. “More than usual, that is.”

Tao felt her pussy clench on nothing at all, spilling more blood onto her tights. She was so wet already from the blood and anticipation. She was tempted to yank jongdae back outside, to force her to see, to taste— but no, this was about pushing. She could be a little patient. 

 

—

 

After shattering their previous record for ‘orgasms per weekend’ during Tao’s period two months in a row, Tao got curious. Luckily a sleepy, fed and fucked Jongdae was willing to explain, tucking her chilly nose between Tao’s shoulder blades and mumbling. It was a blood thing, obviously, but turns out, also a power and status thing. That’d made Tao perk up to listen more carefully. Jongdae explained how when a vampire was turned, she might have one or two more months before her body quit devoting the one resource it had left to a lost cause. It was entirely possible for vampires to menstruate regularly, but generally only the most powerful vampires managed to be so luxuriously well-fed that their bodies could be coaxed back into it’s cycle.

 Tao had flipped onto her back, eyes wide and curious, huffing when Jongdae sleepily burrowed into her neck. Eventually she got the stories out of her. Actual accounts of women wearing the red slicking their thighs like rubies. The cleverly designed court dresses, the sleek combat gear, designed to display the wearers strength and power in excess. Tao was rapt, holding her breath hoping not to disrupt the sleepy stream of words. Jongdae, this Jongdae, right here— she had seen, lived so much it made Tao’s head spin. 

 

—

 

A few shots later and Tao was growing impatient. As much as she enjoyed sharing drinks and subtle, promising touches, hearing what Jongdae’s trip had entailed, this was not how she'd imagined the evening playing out. 

 They sat at the bar, Jongdae palming over her knee, sliding her wide palm up Tao's thigh as they talked. Finally Tao leaned in to the touch, spreading her thighs for Jongdae's fingers and feeling a fresh pulse of wetness. Jongdae’s entire being froze on the spot, and beneath the thrum of excitement, all Tao could think was thank god she didn’t have to wait any longer.

 Tao grinned, wild and delighted even with her breath caught sharp in her throat as Jongdae shoved her through a side exit of the bar and spun them sickeningly fast to press against it.

 “That was the stupidest thing you’ve ever done.”Jongdae pants, one hand clamped tight around Tao’s wrist and pressing into her roughly. “What the _fuck_ Tao—“ 

 Tao tries half-heartedly to wipe the grin off her face but she’s a little tipsy, a little thrilled and she's been dreaming of this for weeks. Jongdae’s eyes are flashing, glittering dark and red like the stained glass in the chapel and it was absolutely worth the risk. Tao giggles, biting at her lip.

 Jongdae snarls at the flippancy, shoving a knee between Tao’s legs to anchor her there while she reaches up to grip her cheeks in her cool hands. “Do you understand what could have happened tonight? Did you even think this through?” 

 Tao just nuzzles her flushed cheeks into Jongdae’s touch, letting her eyes slip low and watches Jongdae’s face as she drops her weight down against Jongdae’s thigh and grinds against it. Jongdae freezes, unnaturally, scarily still— and even the way her clit is throbbing against Jongdae’s thigh can’t cover the spike of adrenaline at the sight. 

 Jongdae moves so fast it has Tao reeling, her head spinning.She drops her knee, sliding a hand up to replace it and cupping the whole of Tao’s cunt and pressing up in a hard grind. “So this is what you wanted, huh baby? This was worth risking your life for?”

 Tao sobs a little at the relief of finally being touched, being seen, and spreads her legs shamelessly. The cool night air hits her bloodied thighs; not quite to her knees, she notes, in some godforsaken corner of her brain that isn’t wrapped up in the feel of Jongdae’s fingers pressing her soaked tights roughly against her skin, fingertips searching out the two little balls of her clit piercing.

 “You must have planned this out, tell me what you want.”

 Tao circles her hips down instead, chasing the pressure of Jongdae’s palm against her clit to grind against, pouting a little. “Don’t be mean, it turned out fine. And besides, you coulda protected me, right?”

 Jongdae snatches her hand back, stepping away and pinning Tao with a hard stare. Absently Tao notices her fingers are slick, shining with blood. 

 “If anyone… even touched you, I would have ripped their throats out, Taozi. I would have done that for you.” 

 Her words hit Tao in a rush, her gut clenching and a horrified, satisfied, wave of pleasure washing clear over her. She sags against the door, moaning loudly for Jongdae, one hand reaching back out for her.

 “God you’re impossible.” Jongdae says, threading sticky fingers through Tao’s and pushing back against her. “My horny, reckless human.” 

 Tao hums happily, _Jongdae’s human,_ and presses their lips together. It has Tao shivering and pressing her tongue into Jongdae’s mouth. Tao moans as Jongdae mouth heats up and she licks across Tao's lips in small kittenish laps, inviting her back inside so Jongdae can suck and nibble. A sharp sting has Tao gasping and Jongdae moaning, chasing after Tao's nicked tongue. Up until now, Jongdae's self-control with her teeth has been infuriating, never once letting them sharpen accidentally. The thrill of finally feeling Jongdae's teeth break her skin has Tao's head spinning, whining needy and desperate while she pushes her tongue back into Jongdae's mouth for more. 

 Tao sneaks a hand up under Jongdae’s shirt, feeling the smooth curve of her back, tracing up her spine and back down to her slim hips. Even there, it’s obvious Jongdae is powerfully strong and it has Tao moaning, impatient. She wants to see more of that power. She wants to feel more of the promise that Jongdae would _kill_ for her. “Please, please I need you to fuck me Chenchen.” 

 Jongdae huffs a little, untangling their fingers and bring her blood stained hand up between them. “Is this for me, Taozi?” 

 “Yes, only for you, please Chenchen, I need—“ Tao’s voice dies in her throat, watching Jongdae start to carefully lap the blood from her fingers.

 “If it’s mine, then I get to do what I want with it, right?” Jongdae asks, popping a finger in her mouth to suck. 

 Tao can only nod, eyes fixed on the slide of Jongdae’s gorgeous lips over her bloodied fingers.

 “That’s right, baby.” Jongdae rocks onto her tip-toes to press a metallic kiss to Tao’s lips, before dropping right to her knees on the brick. 

 Tao’s mind reels for a moment, fingers digging into the collar of Jongdae’s shirt and steadying herself. Were they really doing this, here, on the side exit patio of a church turned blood bar? Tao imagines someone rounding the corner of the building, discovering them. She imagines Jongdae’s teeth, the sharp, useful, deadly ones, and finds yeah, they are.

 Jongdae on her knees, looking up through her eyelashes and messy bangs is enough to have Tao’s breath coming fast. Jongdae’s fingers trace soft lines against Tao’s tights. It’s ticklish and teasing and Tao wiggles, shifting her legs wider and gasping as her cunt throbs and clenches wetly. Jongdae just continues at her own pace, reaching up to curve of Tao’s waist and pushing the leather of her dress up. Slowly the bloody spectacle of Tao’s thighs is revealed, inch by inch. 

 Tao can see the mess she’s made, but it’s hard to feel anything other than desirable, with the way Jongdae keeps drawing her tongue over her lips at the sight, hungry and intent. 

 When Jongdae finally breaks her study of Tao’s offering, it’s to dart forward and rip Tao’s tights clean open, exposing her cunt completely. Tao gasps high and shocked at the rush of cool night air.

 “Those were ruined anyways.” Jongdae murmurs, leaning in to trace the lowest drip of blood with her tongue, lapping up and up. Her tongue works steadily and soon Tao is entranced by the slow warm tug, inching towards her core. She closes her eyes and waits. She can be a little patient. 

 It’s Jongdae that breaks the silence first, moaning thickly. Tao feels her nip and suck at the softest, sweetest curve of her inner thigh, where she must be dripping fresh blood and slick both by now. 

 “You really have no idea how good you taste, god.” Jongdae groans, voice wrecked already and mouth stained red. She’s a vision, light catching garnet in her eyes and the swell of her cheekbones and Tao rolls her hips forward, whining desperate and imploring her to _please—_

 Jongdae’s blunt fingers tease through the fuzz above Tao’s cunt, before dipping down, sucked helplessly into the slick warmth between her lips. Everything is slick and easy and Tao huffs, shifting to slide Jongdae’s fingers up and over her swollen clit, pressing over her piercing with a jolt. She feels Jongdae’s breath, quick and cool against her thighs before she's spread open and Jongdae laps the flat of her tongue, slow and thick over her opening, flicking hard at her clit. Tao jumps, hands coming up to thread through Jongdae’s hair, pulling it out of its neat ponytail and Jongdae licks again over her clit, harder and infuriatingly slow. It has her twitchy and desperate, trying to ride Jongdae’s tongue for more. 

 Tao whines, high and pitchy and adjusts her stance to try and angle Jongdae’s tongue inside her. Jongdae only huffs and pulls Tao’s knee over her shoulder, spreading her even wider and forcing her to balance, before finally, finally, diving in. 

 It’s nothing like anything Tao had experienced before she met Jongdae, and she loses herself in the now-familiar rhythm of it. Jongdae suckles over her cunt, tongue dipping and swirling at her opening and groaning thickly. Tao can feel Jongdae shudder below her and knows Jongdae is drinking her down, savoring every drop. It has Tao soaring, melted into Jongdae’s touch and circling her hips down against every lick and pull of Jongdae’s tongue. She’s desperately close already, brow furrowed and sliding a hand up to her breast, fingers slipping into her dress to stroke and grip. Tao groans, frantically willing her brain to get it together enough to use words for just a second. “Want you to do it, please, please Chenchen—“ 

 Jongdae groans, immediately opening her mouth eerily wide to close over Tao from taint to clit and _suck._ Tao arches against the door, breath caught and every muscle strung tight as Jongdae’s suction builds and pulses through her. Jongdae’s tongue flicks out to tease at Tao’s clit and that’s it, she’s crumpling in with a shout as pleasure curls down her spine and has her jerking and trembling with each tiny move of Jongdae’s mouth.

 A tug at Jongdae’s ear has her pulling off regretfully, resting her cheek against Tao’s thigh and darting in to lap carefully at a few stray drips of blood and slick. 

 Tao hears Jongdae hum happily through the ringing in her ears and snorts, feeling distinctly lightheaded. “M’comin down move over.” She warns, before letting her trembling leg give out. 

 Jongdae squeaks in surprise, but helps lower Tao gently against the door, and presses against Tao’s chest with a happy sigh once she's sat on the bricks. “I don’t think feeling you come in my mouth is ever gonna get old.” 

 Tao snorts, nuzzling forward to press kisses along Jongdae’s jaw and neck, tracing the little lines of moles she knows are there. “You just like me because I come with snacks.” 

 Jongdae groans, giggling nonetheless. “I do like the snacks.” 

 Tao whacks weakly at her shoulder, cracking an eye to smile at her.

 Jongdae squishes up her eyes, a messy grin with all her teeth on display, and Tao leans in, licking into her mouth to get a taste. 

 

—

 

Six months later and Tao’s bundled against the cold as she hurries along the water, the fur lining of her hood tickling against her cheeks in the wind. The water is inky dark at night, reflecting the glittering lights around it but remaining black and bottomless as always. The thought makes her smile and pick up her pace. 

 Jongdae spots her first, as usual, waving her down with a shout. “Taozi-ah, over here!” 

 Tao’s heart flutters in her chest, a smile breaking wide across her face as she skips into a trot so she can barrel into Jongdae, wrapping her ams around Jongdae’s neck and squeezing tight. 

 “Ack— Taozi please, just because I don’t _have_ to breathe doesn’t mean you can strangle me!” Jongdae huffs, squeezing her arms around Tao’s waist regardless. 

 Tao just giggles, stepping back to let Jongdae brush her bangs back from her eyes and flick her long ponytail over her shoulder, before stepping back in for a gentler hug. 

 “Better, Chenchen?”

 Jongdae huffs, her cheeks ever so slightly pink as she accepts the second hug. She’s been well fed lately and it shows, Tao thinks proudly. 

 “Why did you even want to meet out here anyways?”

 Tao tucks her arm through Jongdae’s and steers them south. “The water is beautiful! You don’t get out enough! And even if you can’t see it in the sunshine, it’s still good for you.” 

 They stroll along the abandoned walkway, pressed close and trading sharp-sweet banter until Tao couldn’t stand it any longer and ground to a sudden stop. 

 “So then he offered me even more— what. Tao?” Jongdae stops too, turning to Tao, eyes searching.

 “Jongdae-ah.” Tao holds out a hand, pulling Jongdae close when she obliged. “I wanna give you something.” 

 Jongdae narrows her eyes suspiciously. “We’ve talked about this Tao, I’m not—“

 “No no, just listen!” Tao huffs, reaching into her pocket to pull out a small black box. “It’s been six months since… that night, and I just. Wanted to show you how much I like you. Us. This.” Tao flusters, blushed hotly and pushing the box into Jongdae’s hands.

 Tao chances a glance up to Jongdae’s face, her heart beating wildly as she watches Jongdae staring seriously at the little box as she cracks the lid open. 

 “Oh… Taozi.” Jongdae’s eyes snap back up to meet hers and Tao grins sheepishly, rushing over to her side to peer into the box with her. Inside the two black diamond stud earrings flash in the low light. 

 “I really wanted to get you regular diamonds, because duh, sparkly is best, but then I thought,” Tao trails off. 

 “They’re beautiful Tao,”

 Tao wiggles a hand into Jongdae’s, threading their fingers together and huffs happily. “They reminded me of your eyes.”

 Jongdae’s head snaps back to stare up at Tao incredulously. “Hey!”

 Tao just cackles, nudging into Jongdae’s shoulder and grinning wildly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Guiding Principle of this fic: unhinge ur jaw to bite a neck? UNHINGE UR JAW TO SUCK A WHOLE PUSSY!!!!
> 
> Title from queen Dounia, Ice Cubes
> 
> I don't blindly eat, I pick apart and i study  
> Never cover my tracks  
> Yeah i leave my hands bloody  
> No topic too taboo  
> No conversation too touchy  
> Wish i could put up a front but darling  
> You ain't that lucky  
> Drawing out the residue  
> Whiskey from his ice cubes  
> Use it to entice you  
> Kissing on my pedestal  
> Don't I got a nice view?  
> Show me what them eyes do


End file.
